Married ? Yes Happy ? No
by The Golden Emrys
Summary: Merlin is forced into marriage. If he didn't, his boyfriend Arthur would be sent to jail for a crime he was framed for. But is Merlin going to stand for that ? Of course not.
1. Chapter One

**Married ? Yes Happy ? No**

 **Chapter One**

* * *

If somebody asked me what my life was like five years ago, my answer would be 'It was pretty fucked up.' Yeah go on laugh. It wasn't all sunshine and daises for me. My life wasn't worth living. One minute I was on cloud nine, then I was in a hole, too big to climb out of. I guess now it's time to tell you the story of me, Merlin Emrys and it would be like this.

* * *

 **Five years ago**

* * *

"Please, babe. My parents are away and Morgana is round her friend's house for two nights. I'll be all alone."

He was gently kissing my cheek as he spoke "I love you, Merlin Emrys and I want you."

If anybody was wondering, that's my boyfriend, Arthur, trying and fail... no succeeding in getting me round to his place. Teasing bastard.

I nodded.

That night was one of them moments when you feel...alive. But little did I know that that life was slowly fading.

Me and Arthur have been friends since we were kids. Friends to lovers. Loved up and happy. We were the most popular couple in Camelot. Everybody knew us and life was good, but that all changed when Mordred came along. The spolit, rich son of a bitch who ruined everything. He watched from a far as me and Arthur lived and loved with anger and envy. This is my future husband. Yeah, I know what your thinking. You thought I was gonna be with my prince, but thanks to Mordred's father, I am known as Merlin Vlahos instead of Pendragon.'

 _'Arthur Pendragon, you are officially invited to the wedding of Mordred Vlahos and Merlin Emrys on 10th November 2015 at 12pm. Ceremony at Camelot Town Hall. Reception at The King's Head pub hall.'_

Arthur looked down at the invitation in his hand with tears. I felt the same while looking at mine. (AUTHOR'S NOTE: I don't know if the bride gets one, sorry if it's wrong, but I had to put it for the story.)

Of course Arthur had to be invited, a witness. A month before was when Mordred started showing interests in me, he had a talk to his father Cenred Ellis,  
Chief Detective who 'framed' Arthur of a crime he didn't even do. Thus a deal was struck; if Merlin married his son, Arthur wouldn't be sent down. I cried in Arthur's arms till morning light. He told me he would always love me and I belived him. He promised me he would find a way out of this, but I told him it was no use. The night before the wedding, I spent at Arthur's. He helped me wipe away all the fears and worries of what was to come. His whispers of my name was the seel that a our love will remain. Forever.

My mother walked me down the aisle with tears in her eyes. She wanted me to marry, but it was Arthur who was suppossed to be waiting for me, not some bastard who thinks he has a hold over me, when he fucking doesn't.

A fucking town hall. The best day of my life was here. A memory stuck in my mind. The reception was awful. Mordred paid no attention to me, so I was alone siting at the head table. Luck was on my side as I saw Arthur walk to the toilets. He stopped and looked at me, silently saying follow me.

After a few minutes, I stood up and followed.

Opening the door, I saw my Arthur leaning against one of sinks.

Hearing the door open, he looked round.

"So you're married ?"

I nod yes.

"Happy ?"

"No."

My heart couldn't take the look on his little face. Tears streaked his cheeks, which made me lock the door, walk towards, push him up the wall and snog him.

When I pulled away, I started to cry "Arthur. Arthur, I don't want this. I want you. I want your ring on my finger" I pulled the band off my finger and threw it to the floor, landng with a faint clang "I want to wear a white suit." I tore the bowtie, jacket and shirt off my body "I want you."

That made Arthur grab his arse and kiss him hard. Their tongues mingled as their breaths came out in short gasps.

Merlin gripped his boyfriend's hair, pulling him closer as Arthur held him tight.

A rock song played in the background as Merlin grinded to the rhythm. (Bad Romance by Lady Gaga Halestorm cover)

Arthur and Merlin fell to the ground with the blonde on top. He started to remove his jacket as Merlin unbuttoned his own trousers. Soon they were both naked.

As Arthur entered his boyfriend, Merlin giggled.

"What's so funny, love?"

"You're shagging the groom on his wedding. I just think it's funny cos this is exactly what we would do on our wedding."

"Well, we wouldn't be doing it in a toilet. It would be a posh hotel room, surrounded by rose petals and soft classical music."

Merlin smacked his shoulder "You are such an old romantic."

"But you wouldn't have me any other way, though."

The boy below him smiled "Never."

They kissed, groped and fucked till they were breathless.

* * *

They came out of the toilets, dressed like nothing happened and lucky for them, neither of them was missed, but with one difference. Merlin was wearing Arthur's promise ring instead of the wedding ring, but no one noticed

After the speeches, which were short and the first dance, which clumsy, the happy (yeah right) couple left for their honeymoon which was Mordred's apartment,  
two streets away.

Merlin didn't expect nothing more.

Life went back to normal after Merlin was raped on his honeymoon by his own husband, but also things went downhill.

Merlin became a servant to Mordred 'Feed me Merlin, dress me Merlin, get this Merlin.'

Even though Mordred apoligised for what happened, it didn't make things easier or better.

His promise of being a better husband broke two months later on the first January. Merlin's birthday.

"Get dressed, mate, we're going to the pub."

Merlin followed like a dog would follow his master.

* * *

He found himself sitting at a table with two people he recognised as Mordred's brothers. They were there when the deal was made.

Sitting silently, he looked up when he hard the door open and nearly jumped up and ran to him when he saw Arthur come in, but remembering his position, he just sat there as the blonde walked towards him and sat down.

"Hello, Cedric. Valiant. Merlin."

Merlin replied with a nod and a small smile, silently saying 'Hey you.'

Under the table, Arthur nudged his foot asking him he was alright.

He blinked once meaning no.

Before they could talk silently again, a ginger haired girl walked up to Mordred and hugged him from behind "Congrats Mord."

He laughed "Thanks Sophia

Feigning interest, he asked what was going on.

"I clenched a deal, back in a while." he said as he stood up and walked away with Sophia.

Soon the brothers got bored and left without a goodbye. After five minutes, Arthur annouced he was going.

"Must you." Merlin whispered, pleading with him.

"Afraid so, babe. Father wants me early in the morning." he whispered back "Love you."

"You too."

And he was alone.

* * *

After a few minutes, he looked round and found Mordred snogging Sophia up against a wall.

Blinking away tears he didn't know were falling, he stood and went to the bartender who was also his uncle

"Hey Gaius, here's the money for their drinks." he said placing a twenty on the counter.

"You didn't have one, Merlin."

"Can't drink alcohol."

Gaius smiled in knowing.

"How's college ?"

"Didn't go. Couldn't afford it."

That made his uncle frown "But you said the money saved up."

"Mordred took it." He sighed deeply, keeping his tears at bay "It doesn't matter. Just means all that time studying, was a waste."

Merlin walked away when he felt the tears coming.

As he did, Gaius' assisant came up beside him "Why don't he file a divorce ?"

"Because Arthur will be sent down."

"Arthur?"

"Merlin's boyfriend."

He gasped as he watched Merlin walk slowly out the pub, not even caring that he could hear them as he cried.

"And he can't have alcohol ? Mordred can't stop him drinking."

"It's not Mordred, it's Merlin who chooses not to."

"Why ?"

Knowing what Gaius what about to say, Merlin placed a hand on his stomach with a smile.

"He's pregnant and it's Arthur's."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it :) Sorry for any spelling mistakes. I did check, but sorry if I missed any.**  
 **Next chapter up soon.**


	2. Chapter Two

**Married ? Yes Happy ? No**

 **Chapter Two**

* * *

The next month passed slow for Merlin, but fast for everyone else. His pregnancy was going well.

Today was the day he finds out the sex, but the father will not be present.

One - Mordred will NOT have anything to do with the baby

Two - Arthur was at court today, proving to the judge that he and Merlin has had no interaction since the deal was struck.

* * *

Merlin, as he was walking into the clinic, was praying that they would see through Arthur's lies.

He pulled open the double doors and walked over to the desk.

A woman in her late forties was typing on the computer, but looked ip when she saw Merlin enter.

"Yes, love?"

"M-Merlin..." deep breath "Vlahos to see Nurse Alice."

While she looked at the screen, Merlin had one word going round his mind 'Divorce.' There had to be a way.

He was starled by someone calling him.

"Mr Vlahos?"

Shaking his head, he acknowledged her "Sorry, yes?"

"Down the hall, on the right, room ten."

"Thank you."

* * *

After forty-five minutes, Merlin came out beaming, clutching a picture of his precious baby. He asked the nurse if he could have a few copies to give his parents, sister, Morgana (she would keep on about not getting a photo if he didn't) and most importantly Arthur.

He sent them in a envelope with a letter, except Arthur's. He'd deliver his personally.

* * *

Arthur got home two hours after Merlin came out the hospital.

Arriving at his flat, he found the door open.

Curious more than scared, he quielty opened it and nearly yelled his name when he saw his boyfriend asleep on his couch.

Smiling, he walked over to him and kissed his cheek, softly "Merlin?" he whispered.

Stirring awake, Arthur chuckled and walked into the kitchen, but paused when he saw a photo on his desk.

He jumped when he felt a pair of arms wrap round his waist and kissed his shoulder.

"Read the back." Merlin whispered.

Arthur picked it up and did that. He gasped when he read it "Leo Pendragon."

Looking round, he found Merlin smiling at him "A son?"

He nodded "You happy?"

Slowly he nodded and brought Merlin into a tight hug, crying on his shoulder.

"We will get our lives back, darling. I promise. I will not give up. Not now when it's too important to give up."

Pulling away, he asked the question he didn't need to ask, but wanted to "He is...mine?"

Merlin nodded "At the clinic, I did an identity test. Arthur Pendragon is the father. Mordred can go fuck himself."

Laughing they hugged again.

Unknown to them, when Merlin got off the sofa, he dialled Mordred's number by accident (as the phone was in his back pocket and his number was on speed dial which Mordred forced him to do). He heard everything.

* * *

 **Oh dear! He knows. I don't know if you can identify the baby's father during an ultrasound, but I had to put it so it would fit into the story. Sorry for an confusion.**  
 **Hope you enjoyed it :)**  
 **Next chapter up soon.**


	3. Chapter Three

**Married? Yes Happy? No**

 **Chapter Three**

* * *

The next morning, Merlin slowly entered his house he shared with Mordred.

"Where have you been?"

Merlin jumped and looked to the sofa where his 'husband' was lying, shirtless, wearing pair of dark green boxers, with a bottle of beer.

He felt nothing for him.

"I-I just went round Morgana's. I was thinking of making her godmother as she is my oldest friend." That was half true. Merlin and Arthur were thinking of doing that, but he couldn't tell him he spent the night at Arthur's.

Mordred narrowed his eyes in suspicion "Got a spare bed has she, or did you sleep with her as it's the morning."

 _'Think, Merlin, think!'_

"I fell asleep on the sofa."

Mordred scoffed as he stood up "Whatever. I'm going out."

"Where?"

"What's it to you?" he snapped as he walked into the bedroom with a timid Merlin trailing behind.

"I'm your husband." He quickly stopped himself from being sick.

"Then bloody act like one!" he yelled, making him flinch.

"I don't-"

Mordred came out wearing a grey suit with matching shoes. He walked up to Merlin and grabbed his wrist in an iron grip.

"Sophia and her family are hosting a dinner at the town hall to celebrate the deal we've won. The best thing that's ever happened to me."

"What about our wedding?" Merlin cried as the grip tightened

The other shrugged "That's the second and the baby third."

"Mordred, please let go you're hurting me."

"While I'm gone, I want you to clean this house. It's filthy."

"I've already cleaned it."

He ignored that reply "I want the carpet in the living room shampooed, the counters wiped, the windows sparkling, beds made, every spic and span by the time I get back which will be in-" he looked at his watch on the other hand "two hours."

Merlin's eyes widened "I can't do all that in that time. It takes a hour to the clean the carpet. I wanted to sleep. Laying on a sofa all night made my back hurt."

Mordred moved closer so he was face to face "TOUGH!"

With that he let go and stormed out the house.

* * *

Time passed slowly.

Merlin just finished scrubbing the carpet, when he heard the door open.

Mordred walked in, completely ignored Merlin and headed straight towards the bedroom, leaving muddy footprints on the carpet.

Merlin felt tears run down his cheeks as he stood while he held his stomach which had been aching for half a hour and walked over to the footprints.

* * *

After he did that, he put the cleaning stuff away and went to sit down, but as he was about to, he heard his 'husband' call him.

Sighing, he wondered to the bedroom and looked in shock when he saw Mordred sprawled out on the bed, naked.

"W-what are you doing?"

With an evil smile, he jumped off the bed and stood behind Merlin.

The other shivered when he felt a thumb run down his cheek, but kept looking straight ahead.

"I've had a hard day and I missed you pet." Merlin cringed at that nickname, as he whispered in his ear. He's always hated it.

"Now, strip and get on the bed."

Merlin cried all through the night, while he cradled his baby bump.

* * *

The next day, Mordred ignored Merlin, which he was happy about, but Arthur was in court, again, so he was miserable and lonely. The judge wanted an update.

Mordred was out all day and night, so Merlin went to bed early.

" _I do."_

 _"I do."_

 _"I now pronounce you lawfully married. You may kiss."_

 _Merlin smiled when Arthur leaned in._

B _ut the kiss never came as Merlin was roughly shaken awake_

"Wha-"

"Merlin!"

Opening his eyes, he saw Mordred standing their by the bed, swaying.

"What, Mord, I'm tired."

Ignoring that, he spoke "Brought some friends back. Come down and make us something to eat."

It wasn't a question. Instead an order.

Once Mordred had left the room, Merlin, with tears, stood slowly. His belly was big and heavy. He felt a big kick that made him giggle.

"Thanks for the encouragement, love." he said placing a hand on it and rubbing it gently and lovingly as he waddled towards the door "I need it." he sighed.

* * *

Once down the stairs, he stopped when he saw everybody in the living room.

Seven guys. Five drunk. Two, who were sober, he recognised.

Lancelot, Gwen's husband.

And Arthur, who looked upset and angry.

When Morded saw him, he ordered him into the kitchen "Seven ham sandwiches, pet."

Merlin could of sworn he saw him grin. One that said 'I know something.'

He let that pass, as he went to the kitchen.

* * *

Half-way through making them, he felt somebody press against his back, he sobbed when he felt him hard "Mordred, please I'm so tired."

"I would never treat you like this and I would caress my son like this." The stranger said as he placed both hands on the bump.

Merlin sighed in relief, but still sobbed "Arthur."

"I don't want one love, you have it" he whispered.

"Thank you."

Arthur kissed his boyfriend's cheek "Better get back. Made an excuse to grab a beer."

With that he left.

Merlin felt lonely and miserable.

He went straight to bed after.

* * *

In the morning, while Merlin was drinking a hot chocolate on the sofa, Mordred walked in and sat in the opposite chair, glaring at him.

"Mordred, is everything okay?" he asked confused.

He answered by abruptly standing up, knocking the mug out of Merlin's hands so hard, it smashed into the wall, spilling brown liquid everywhere and backhanding Merlin across the cheek, making it sting.

"Mordred! What's wrong, why did you do that?" he faked the surprised voice as he brought a hand up to rub his cheek.

"Don't act so innocent, you slut. I heard everything. The baby. Arthur. I know." he growled.

Merlin didn't look shocked or frightened, just confident.

"Good. About time you found out."

* * *

 _ **Hope you enjoyed it :)**_  
 _ **Next chapter up when I've written it, which I'm typing now.**_


	4. Chapter Four

**Married? Yes Happy? No**

 **Chapter Four**

* * *

 ** _Previously_**

 _"Don't act so inoccent, you slut. I heard everything. The baby. Arthur. I know." he growled._

 _Merlin didn't look shocked or frightened, just confident._

 _"Good. About time you found out."_

* * *

Modred frowned "What do you mean by that?"

Merlin stood "For months, I have been the victim to your abuse and I've had enough. You only married me because you wanted a fuck toy, a slave not a husband. You raped me on my wedding night. You've paid no attention to me or the baby, just yourself. You took my life away not when you made the deal,  
not even when I said 'I do', it was when I met you. Me and Arthur were happy before you came, but there you were, full of jealously and envy because you couldn't have what Arthur had. Me. And you still haven't."

Mordred didn't shout, he just smiled "Oh, dear Merlin, you may love Arthur, but I happened to know you were a virgin when we married and I TOOK that away on our wedding night."

It was Merlin now who was smiling "Did you? Because me and Arthur had sex the night before the wedding and according to the nurse at the hospital, that was when MY baby was concieved. So yes, Arthur took my innocence away and impregnanted me. And before you ask, Arthur is the father, not you. So you can take all the lies, all the promises you said to me and about loving me and shove it up your arse as you won't have my cock up there anymore. Why? Because I'm leaving you."

Modred stood there looking angry "So what if I did. I wanted you. Arthur was no good for you. You're better off with me."

HJust then, Merlin's mobile rang.

Grabbing it off the coffee table before he could, Merlin pressed answer.

"Hello?"

"Baby?"

"Arthur? You get it?"

"Got it and sent."

Mordred snatched the phone.

"Pendragon!"

"Hey Mordred. A little warning for you, a camera with a mic is the room right now and it recorded everything. Merlin said it and you accepted it."

Before another word was said, the front door was banged open and two police officers came in as Merlin, who Mordred didn't even see leave the room, came out the bedroom with two suitcases.

"Mordred Vlahos, you are under arrest for the abuse and rape oF Merlin Emrys.."

Merlin smiled when he saw what was going and his grin widened when he saw Arthur enter and rush towards him "Give me those, love." he said taking the heavy suitcases off him.

"Is everything ready?" Merlin asked.

"Yep. The plane is ready and everybody is at the airport. You've got everything?"

"Just need my phone."

"Darling, you're cheek."

"Mordred, but don't say or do anything anout it."

Arthur nodded.

* * *

As they walked out, Merlin picked up his phone which Mordred dropped when they place the handcuffs on him.

Once outside, Arthur placed the suitcases in the back seat of his car as Mordred came out.

"Merlin, Merlin I love you!"

"Fuck off!"

With that, Mordred was pushed into the police car as Merlin and Arthur got into their car.

* * *

Arriving at the airport, Merlin was greeted by Morgana and Leon who cried when they were told they were going to be godparents, but Gwen, Lancelot, Gwaine, Percival, Gaius, Hunith, Balinor, Uther and Igraine confused him.

He looked at Arthur "They are all coming with us. For the wedding."

Merlin cried as he embraced his boyfriend.

Pulling apart he asked where they were going.

"Ireland."

"What?"

Arthur shrugged "I thought where the best place would be and thought of your home town. You're sister flew from New York to there once she heard the news that she was gonna be a bridesmaid."

Merlin groaned "You know Freya. Every Anniversary, she will say 'I was a bridesmaid today.'

Arthur laughed, but that slowly stopped when he noticed a ring on Merlin finger.

"You can take that off now, babe."

But as he reached for it, Merlin pulled back "NO! It's the one you gave me. Look closer."

As he did, he saw the writing "My Merlin."

"Just like your's says 'My Arthur.'"

With a tear, he hugged Merlin close.

A few minutes later, their plane was called and they boarded. Off to Ireland.

A week later, they married and another week later, Leo Pendragon was born.

On their wedding night, Arthur asked him "So Merlin, you're married?"

"Yes."

"Happy?"

Merlin looked up and kissed him.

"Fuck yes."

* * *

 ** _Five years later_**

 _"Daddy?"_

 _Merlin looked down and found his son looking at him, scared._

 _Crouching down, Merlin spoke "What's wrong, sweetie?"_

 _"I was looking out the window at the snow and a man walked up to the house and just stood there, staring. It was scary."_

 _Fear creeped up on Merlin._

 _He picked his son up and hugged him close "Let's go to Papa."_

 _Arthur was in the study and looked up when he saw the door open "Hello my babies."_

 _"Arthur, Leo saw a scary man outside the house."_

 _Merlin raised his eyebrows in a way of saying 'It could be..."_

 _"Okay, let's go see."_

 _The trio walked to the window and Arthur looked out._

 _He instantly looked back._

 _The answer was on his face._

 _"Fuck." Merlin whispered as he tightened his hold on Leo._

 _"Daddy said bad word."_

 _"Sorry, Leo."_

 _Arthur nodded._

 _Mordred was back._

* * *

 **That last bit is a sort of trailer for the sequel. I know the months of Merlin's pregnancy were a bit confusing, I'm sorry. But I hoped you understood the story.**  
 **Hope you enjoyed it :)**


End file.
